


Blooming Flowers and Broken Amusement

by JarOfIdeas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Gen, Golden Flowers, Humor, Mystery, Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarOfIdeas/pseuds/JarOfIdeas
Summary: The Underground. What is it? Why is it in shambles?[Alternatively: Frisk wanders the Underground in search for a mysterious thing.But to be honest, she's just an absent-minded idiot who fell down a pit. Now she suspects that she's probably tripping on acid. Or this whole underground is some kind of haven for Furries.Yes, the only two logical explanation.]





	Blooming Flowers and Broken Amusement

**Author's Note:**

> I made this mainly to practice my writing. I want to improve my skill and ethics, as I always fail to be on time and persevering in any tasks I choose to delegate myself. That said, constructive criticism is welcomed. Expect everyone to be somewhat OOC. I mean, even the fandom has a different depiction of Sans. That said, enjoy~

It was brief. 

The ground was gone and fear clawed with an icy bite.

Then there were flowers.

The pollen made your nose itch as the bed took the weight of your fall, causing petals and an abundance of pollen to explode and scatter about in the air like some mini-hiroshima bombing recreation. 

You laid there.

Sunlight poured from above, smothering your face, which highlighted the growing scabs and puffing eyes. 

You're allergic. 

Like a rainfall, you sprayed in continuous sneezes. It was impressive, you could break world records. 

Too bad you're stuck thousand deep below the surface.

Better luck next time.

With a jump, you ran, throwing any stray flower as though it burns. 

"Howdy!" A flower bopped its head, "My name is Flowey, Flowey the---"

"HACHOOO"

Flowers don't fly, do they?

You stare. You looked unsettled, maybe even as surprised as the flower was. Wherever it was.

You looked around, suddenly frantic. You stepped back, trying to squint something, anything in the complete darkness of this odd place.

You saw nothing.

It didn't appease you.

You freeze up. 

What are you looking for?

You look up, jaw slacking, eye popping.

What's _is_ that?

The darkness that wrapped the ground was gone, it stayed there with them and largely in contrast with the glaring brightness above. It wasn't luminescent, it was just that the above was vastly and purely white. There weren't any points of near or far, only the infinite pieces of land floating, defying every law of gravity. But the most notable thing among all were the flowers. Golden flowers and long fat vines, everywhere. Despite the distance, it appeared to be pulsing, moving.

Something isn't right.

A young white furred goat appeared on the distance. "Hello?"


End file.
